Apple Of Their Eyes
by Selene Remedi
Summary: While watching the Sinnoh Conference Semi-Final Match between Ash and his opponent, let's take a look into the hearts of all of the girls who love him ever so dearly... Expect plenty of blatantly implied shippings... Rated T to be safe...


Disclaimer: 1) I do not own Pokemon. Satoshi Tajiri does.

* * *

ONESHOT - APPLE OF THEIR EYES

Everyone in the audience roared with excitement after the statement, "WELCOME ALL TO THE SEMI-FINAL MATCH OF THE SINNOH LEAGUE CONFERENCE!!" was said through the loud speakers.

* * *

It was a lovely day in Shamouti Island as all four of Cerulean's Sensational Sisters graced one of the island's popular spa sites.

"I, like, love this spa! The masseurs here are so luscious!" Violet cried out, making her masseur's face heat up.

"I, like, can't believe I'm saying this, but Misty has great taste!" Lily added, "Ooooohh... That feels so good!"

"I, like, told you to trust Misty on this one!" Daisy said. She's the sister who gets along best with the red-head named Misty. "Aaaahh... That hit's the spot!" Speaking of which...

"Like, don't thank me-" Misty was cut off when she realized, "Ugh! I can't believe I just used the _ditzy-like_! As I was saying, I can't take all the credit. I just know the right people," she said, gesturing to the girl beside her.

"Like, Misty told me yesterday that she wanted to watch some tournament taking place in some region up north; but then, you guys wanted to go get a spa treatment," a girl with long red hair and a beret replied, "So, I, like, told her- Ooooohh! Harder, Antonio! Harder! Ahem, as I was saying, I, like, told her about this place. It has, like, a big, flat screen TV and everything!"

"You don't need to use the _ditzy-like_ all the time, Melody," an annoyed Misty told her.

"Like, what's so important about some icky tournament?" both Violet and Lily asked.

Melody replied, "It's because her _boyfriend's_ on TV!"

"Ooooohh! How sweet! Little Sis' got a boyfriend!" both Lily and Violet cried out, being the annoying sisters that they are. And for that, they received death glares from their eldest sister, Daisy.

Misty sighed. "He doesn't see me that way..."

"Wow, Misty..." Lily said with a hint of wholehearted concern in her voice.

"We had no idea..." Violet added with the same amount of wholehearted sisterly concern.

"It's alright. You just didn't know," Misty told them.

"Don't worry, Misty! You still have a chance to catch him! All we need to do is to change your look! We could all, like, go shopping on one of the neighboring islands!" Melody reassured her.

Daisy added, "Your sisters have your back, Misty. We'll, like, find the perfect look for you. Manly and fabulous!" Everyone, including Misty, laughed at her comment.

"Thank you, everyone, but I've already decided to move on. He isn't worth it," Misty said.

"Like, if that's the case, then can I, like, have him?" Melody asked. Soon, the room was filled with laughter.

"Only if you stop using the _ditzy-like_, Melody," Misty replied.

* * *

Greta bolted into the living room of a house that was situated somewhere near Tohjo Lake. "HURRY UP, ANABEL!! IT'S START-" Greta was cut off when she found the Maiden of the Salon already on the couch. Like a competitor in the Beijing Olympics Hi-Jump Competition, Greta jumped over the couch and plotted herself beside her Frontier gal-pal.

The statement, "AND IN THE RED AREA, WE HAVE ASH FROM PALLET TOWN!!" and the cheering of the audience roared from Anabel's TV.

"Look! It's Ash! Hey, Anabel! Anabel?" Greta began waving her hand in front of Anabel's face. "Anabel! Yoo-Hoo! Pokemon World to Anabel!"

Meanwhile, Anabel held her hand against her chest. "It's been so long, Ash. It's been so long..." Anabel moaned, "... Since we've last seen each other..."

"You know, I can hear every word you're saying," a smirking Greta said.

Anabel sighed. "I wish you the best of luck, Ash..."

Greta snapped her fingers in front of Anabel. "Hey, are you even listening to a word I'm saying?!"

Anabel took her attention off the semifinal match. "Of course, I am. Now, could you please get your hand out of the way? I can't see Ash," she replied as she pushed Greta's hand away.

"Something tells me that psycho-girl's in love! Oish!"

Anabel sighed a small sigh. "Why wouldn't I be? He's different from any trainer- No, I mean; he's different from _anyone_ I've ever met. He has this aura that I want to embrace so much."

"Anabel's got it bad for Ashy-boy! Why didn't you go to Sinnoh?! You could have watched his battle... LIVE!!" Greta cried before standing up and doing her "Oish!" pose.

"As much as I want to, I can't. Scott informed me on a number of challengers who are headed towards the Battle Tower. I just can't shirk my responsibilities."

"Not even for... LOVE?? I'm sure Scott would understand!"

"But, Ash is a traveling man while I'm a career woman. It just wouldn't- Hey!" Anabel was cut off when she saw Greta speed dial Scott on her cellphone.

"Hey, Scott! Long time, no see!" Greta said to Scott. Anabel tried to snatch the phone away from her, to no avail. Greta continued, "What?! You're watching the Sinnoh Conference Semifinals! What a coincidence! We're watching it, too! I heard Ash is battling some trainer from Solaceon Town. Speaking of Ash, Anabel was thinking- Hey! Put me down!" Greta was now seen floating in mid-air, courtesy Alakazam, one of Anabel's many _friends_. Panicking, Greta dropped the phone.

In an Ash-catching-a-free-falling-Pikachu-style, Anabel caught the phone. "Hello, Scott? This is Anabel. I'm sorry for bothering you. You know how my friend, Greta, tends to act... Wh-what? You saw him in person?! What did he-?! What? Did he really-? Oh... I see... N-no... It's not what you think... It's nothing... Yes, I'm sure... I said it means nothing to me, Scott... Y-yes, I said I'm ok, Scott... I'd better go..." After that, Anabel hung up the phone.

"Hey, Anabel! Tell your friend to get me down from here!" Greta called out from mid-air. Telepathically, Anabel told Alakazam to lay the Tycoon of the Arena back onto the floor. After dusting herself, Greta noticed Anabel's sad face and asked, "Hey! You look gloomy, Anabel! What did Scott say to you?"

"Nothing... It's nothing..."

* * *

Somewhere at the front row...

"AQUA JET TO THE LEFT!!" chanted a blue-haired girl in a pink cheerleader outfit as she pointed her matching pompoms to the left, to the left... The said girl had a Buneary with matching pompoms.

"WING ATTACK TO THE RIGHT!!" chanted a light-brown-haired girl wearing another pink cheerleader outfit as she pointed her matching pompoms to the right, to the right...

"X-SCISSOR!! LEAF BLADE!!" chanted a girl wearing a pink-and-white striped baseball jacket as she tried to imitate the said moves.

"THUNDERBOLT!! YAY, ASH!!" the three girls chanted all together while imitating what Ash usually does whenever he commands Pikachu to use Thunderbolt. They all jumped into the air when they chanted Ash's name.

Some tall, dark, and wasted-looking person woke up from poison-induced nap just in time to hear Ash's personal cheerleading squad cheer for the apple of their eyes. After glancing at Ash, his opponent, and his cheerleaders, Brock told Dawn, "I know that you three have working on that cheer since yesterday, but I _really_ think you girls should tone down on the cheer-factor a bit."

"What's wrong, Brock? We all know that _my_ Ash doesn't mind me cheering for him," Dawn replied with a semi-sensual pose.

"Excuse me, Dawn, but when was Ash ever yours?" Dawn's cheer mate sarcastically asked.

"Since the day I met Ash, Macey!" Dawn replied.

"Hm! So, have you asked him out on a date yet?" Macey asked, holding up one of her pompoms in Dawn's face.

"Uh... Not... yet?"

"Ha! I knew it! You've never asked him out! I've got you beat in that area, hands down!" Macey replied.

Dawn wouldn't take that comment sitting down. "And how did that date go, hm?"

"Well... Uh... The thing is... Uh..."

"Ash didn't take her offer. Trust me. I'm a witness," Brock suddenly blurted out.

"REJECTED!! REJECTED!! YOU JUST GOT REJECTED!! R!! E-J!! E-C!! T-E-D!! RE... JEC- OUP!!"

Macey slammed one of her pompoms into Dawn's mouth. "Put a cork in it, Lipshitz!"

"That's not even my last name!" Dawn spat... after spitting out Macey's pompom...

"Whatever..." Macey spat, "Besides, you can never be Ash's girlfriend!"

"Says who?!"

"Says me!"

"You really did it this time!"

Brock groaned. _My work is never done..._

Before Dawn and Macey could gouge each other's eyes out of their sockets, and before Brock could become the Misty/Max/Croagunk-for-the-day and pull both girl's ears, the crowd suddenly cried a loud cheer of joy as the red trainer knocked out one of the green trainer's Pokemon.

"OK EVERYBODY!! 1... 2... 3... GO!! LET'S GO FLOATZEL!! LET'S GO!!" cried Casey, the third member of the Ash Cheering Squad.

"LET'S GO FLOATZEL!! LET'S GO!!" the crowd cheered.

"LOUDER EVERYBODY!! LOUDER!! LET'S GO FLOATZEL!! LET'S GO!!" Casey beckoned for the crowd to cheer louder...

"LET'S GO FLOATZEL!! LET'S GO!!"... And louder the crowd cheered... Casey indeed had a way with pepping up crowds...

"LET'S GO FLOATZEL!! LET'S GO!!" Baseball Girl cried in her loudest voice as she jumped up and raised a fist in the air.

Macey and Dawn hurried to the edge of the front row where their third comrade, Casey, was. "What happened?!" both girls asked their third comrade.

"While you two were busy fighting over Ash, I've been acting like a loyal girlfriend and cheered Ash's Floatzel to victory!" Casey replied. She turned to face the crowd and asked, "AM I RIGHT, GUYS?!"

"YEAH!!" the crowd cheered.

Baseball Girl turned her attention back to her teammates and said, "You guys should have seen it! Floatzel took down two of the green trainer's Pokemon in a row!"

"Really?!"

"Let's see the scoreboar- Wait a minute!"

"Did you just call yourself..."

"... Ash's _Girlfriend_?"

"He does know what I love," Casey replied, as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Which is what?" both cheerleaders asked.

Throwing a Pokeball and unleashing her Beedrill, Casey replied, "Yellow-striped Pokemon!" Then, she gazed at her Beedrill and added, "He definitely knows what to give a girl... sigh... He definitely loves me..."

"He loves me, Screwball! Back off!" Dawn spat.

"He's mine! I saw him first!" Macey cried.

"Oh! Really?! When did you meet him?" Casey asked.

"The Johto League Silver Conference!" Macey replied.

Before Casey could interject, Dawn cut in front of Casey and said, "But I thought Screwball over here met Ash _before_ the Silver Conference."

Insults were thrown one after the other. Pretty soon, the crowd found out that they couldn't decide between watching the Semi-final Match between Pallet Boy and his Solaceon Opponent and posting a video on ChuTube showcasing three, under-aged cheerleaders ripping each other apart.

* * *

We find a green, dinosaur-like Pokemon lying on a sterile bed. She looked like she had endured a Tauros stampede.

A Chansey walked up to her. "Chansey Chansey! Chansey Chansey! (I've got the results. You're pregnant!)" Chansey cheered!

Apparently, the Pokemon in question was somewhat taken aback by the news... "BAY?! BAY... B AYLEAF?! BAYLEAF BAYLEAF _BAY_ BAY BAY BAY!! (WHAT?! I'M... PREGNANT?! I HAVEN'T EVEN DONE _IT_ WITH ASH YET!!)"

Chansey laughed. "Chansey Chansey! Chansey Chansey! Chansey Chanse- Chan. Chansey Chansey Chansey? (Calm down, sister! I was only kidding! You're not really preg- Wait. Isn't your trainer named Ash?)"

Bayleaf laughed nervously. "Bay... Bay Bay Bay Bay Bay Bay Bay Bay Bay Bay Bay Bay Bay Bay Bay- Bay. Bayleaf. Bayleaf Bayleaf. (Uh... I was talking about a hunky Pokemon named Ash whom I can breed with since we're in the same egg group and- No. You're right. I'm talking about my trainer.)"

"Sey, Chansey Cansey Chansey? (So, you have feelings for your trainer?)"

"Bayleaf Bayleaf? Bayleaf Bayleaf! Bay Bayleaf, Bay! (Haven't you seen him? He's brave and sweet! He's good-looking, too!)"

"Chansey Cansey, Chansey? Chansey? (You really like him, don't you? Since when?)"

"Bay Bayleaf Bayleaf... (Since the day we met...)"

"Chansey Chansey Chansey Chansey! Chansey Chansey! (This is why I love being a Pokemon Nurse! Tell me more!)"

"Bay. Bay. Bay Bay Bay Bay Bay Bay. Bay Bay, Bayleaf Bayleaf Bayleaf Bayleaf Bayleaf Bayleaf Bayleaf Bayleaf. Bay, Bayleaf Bayleaf Bayleaf Bayleaf. (Sigh. Ok. It all started on the day I met Ash. Back then, I was this stubborn Chikorita who would fight huge opponents to no end. Then, he came and sent his Charizard to fight me.)"

"Chansey Chansey Chansey?! (He sent out a Charizard at you?!)"

"Bay Bay Bay Bay Bay Bay Bay Bay Bay Bay Bay Bay Bay Bayleaf. Bayleaf Bay, Bay. (That was his only Pokemon which had the type-advantage at the time. I still owned him, though.)"

"Chansey Chansey Chansey Chansey?! (You beat a Charizard all by yourself?!)"

"Bay Bay Bay Bay Bay Bay Bay Bay Bay. (I tricked him into crashing into a mountain.)"

"Chansey, Chansey. (Well, that explains it.)"

"Bay Bay Bay Bayleaf Bay. Bay Bay Bayleaf Bay Bay Bay. Bay Bay Bayleaf Bay, Bay Bayleaf Bay Bay Bayleaf Bayleaf. Bay Bayleaf Bayleaf, Bay Bay Bay Bay Bay Bay. Bay Bay Bay Bay Bayleaf Bay. (That battle took a lot out of me. That gave him the chance to catch me. As soon as he caught me, he took me to the nearest Pokemon Center. Once I got my strength back, I bolted out the door and ran away. I didn't like being in captivity back then.)"

"Chansey Chansey Chansey. (But I thought you liked your trainer.)"

"Bay Bayleaf. Bayleaf Bay. Bay, Bayleaf? Bay Bay. Bay Bayleaf Bay Bay Bay Bayleaf Bay. Bayleaf, Bayleaf Bayleaf Bay. (I'm getting there. Just be patient. Now, where was I? Oh yes. I ran up the mountain while he followed me. Suddenly, we got caught in a blizzard.)"

"Chansey! Chansey Chansey! Chansey Chansey Chansey! (Oh! That must be bad! Especially for a Grass Pokemon!)"

"Bayleaf! Bay Bay Bayleaf, Bay Bay Bay Bayleaf Bayleaf Bay Bay Bayleaf. Bayleaf, Bay Bay Bayleaf Bay Bay Bay. Bay Bayleaf Bay Bayleaf. (Yes it is! I thought I was a goner, but then Ash picked me up and took me to a cave. Once there, he put me inside his jacket to keep me warm. He promised that he'd protect me.)"

"CHAN CHANSEY!! CHANSEY CHANSEY CHANSEY CHANSEY!! (HOW ROMANTIC!! THIS IS WHY I LOVE BEING A POKEMON NURSE!!)"

"... Bay Bay Bayleaf Bayleaf. Bay Bay Bayleaf Bay Bay. Bay Bayleaf Bay Bay Bayleaf. (... And I loved him ever since. I fight my hardest for him up to this very day. I'd do almost anything just to be near him.)"

"Chansey Chansey, Chansey. Chansey Chansey? Chansey Chansey Chansey Chansey Chansey Chansey! Chansey Chansey Chansey? (That's a lovely story, Bayleaf. You know what? I heard Ash is having a battle right this very moment! Do you want to watch it?)"

"Bay Bay Bay! (I'd love to!)"

"Chansey. Chansey Chansey! (Just wait. I'll get the remote!)" Chansey told Bayleaf. Then, she walked towards an Abra and asked, "Chan, sey. Chansey Chansey. Chansey Chansey Chansey Chansey Chansey Chansey Chansey? (Hi, Abra. I hope you're feeling well. Can you please do me a favor and teleport the TV remote to me?)"

"Abra Abra Abra Abra, Abra Abra Abra Abra, (I still don't have my full strength back, but I'll see what I can do,)" Abra replied as he powered up for a Teleport Attack. Suddenly, a thin, white remote materialized on Chansey's hand.

Then, Chansey proceeded to wildly wave the remote in the air before handing it back to Abra. "Chansey, Chansey Chansey. (Abra, I think this is a Wiimote.)"

"Abra. Abra Abra Abra Abra Abra Abra. Abra Abra, (Sorry. I was thinking of my trainer's Nintendo Wii. I'll try again,)" Abra said.

Another remote materialized on Chansey's hand. This time, it was black and it had a big, red button on it. It had the words "Press Button to Destroy the Planet" on it, too. "Chan... Chansey Chansey Chansey? (Ooh... What does this button do?)" Chansey asked as she pressed the big, red button.

Meanwhile, on Pluto...

**BOOM!!**

A Plutonian boy ran to his older sister and said, "Hey sis! I saw Uranus blow up!"

**SLAP!!**

Back at the Sinnoh League Pokemon Center...

"Chansey Chansey, Chansey. Chansey! (This isn't the remote, Abra. Try again!)"

"Abra. Abra Abra Abra Abra Abra Abra, Abra Abra... (Fine. You don't have to get testy with me, you know...)"

Finally, the remote that Chansey asked for materialized on her hand. "Chansey! Chansey Chansey Chansey! (Great! Now to bring out the boob tube!)" Chansey cried as she pressed a button on the remote. A big, flat screen TV appeared and the Sinnoh League Semifinal Match showed on the monitor.

"_Float..._" Bayleaf, Chansey, and Abra heard a Floatzel moan on TV.

* * *

"What an upset! The green trainer's Charmeleon finally took down the red trainer's Floatzel! Are you watching this, Tobi?"

"Yup. I saw the whole thing, Nova. Floatzel was probably worn out from battling the green trainer's first two Pokemon."

A young coordinator who was sitting on a couch in front of the hotel room's TV was violently chomping on some snacks while watching the color commentary of the female announcers on TV.

"Ash, what are you doing?! He must have been overconfident that time!"

Another coordinator, a green-haired guy who sat on the bed behind the couch, sighed loudly and said, "Ash! Ash! ASH!! _He's_ all she talks about!" He then proceeded to imitate the girl's voice. "_Drew, unlike you, he comforts me! Drew, have I ever told you about the time he saved my life? Drew, give me back that half-ribbon! I won that ribbon with Ash!_ Can I take anymore of this?! NO!!"

"Hey Solidad-hun, do you think Moss-head's a bit jealous," a tall guy with long, flowing, purple hair whispered into the ear of a tall, pink-haired woman.

"Oh Harley, what gave you the slightest idea that I would be jealous of _him_? OF COURSE I'M JEAL-!!"

"HE SENT OUT SCEPTILE?! He must have something up his sleeve for him to pick Sceptile..." May, who was oblivious to Drew's whining and screaming, suddenly exclaimed.

"See what I mean? _He_ is all she cares about!" Drew exclaimed. Luckily for him, May was too oblivious to notice.

"Now Drew, you know that that's not true. You know that May exerts more time and effort in her training and her single life than in swooning over Ash. You can also say that she's influenced by Ash's will and determination," said the ever-wise and ever-mature Solidad.

"SCEPTILE!! NO!! ASH, GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!!" May exclaimed.

Pirating Drew's signature smirk, Solidad added, "He's probably the reason why she owned you for three straight contests."

"Seriously, you guys don't think that _he_ is the reason why she's _beating_ me, do you?! I mean, there isn't even any evidence to support your argument!"

"That hun does have_ that _outfit over there," Harley said, sensually pointing to the closet. The closet doors were open, making a particular outfit visible to everyone. The outfit in question belonged to May, and it had a color scheme that was similar to the outfit of...

"No. That was just a coincidence. That has nothing to do with May being able to beat me," Drew said.

"She once told us that while she was competing at the Olivine Contest, she thought of what Ash would do in that situation. If my memory serves me correctly, May owned both you and Jasmine in that contest," Solidad added.

"Another coincidence! There's nothing valid about that statement!" Drew cried.

"And what about that hun's half-ribbon? Whenever I spy on her before a contest, I always see her gaze at that little trinket!" Harley added. "Do you remember who has the other half?" Harley added while pirating Drew's signature smirk.

"Yet another coincidence! I refuse to believe that _he_ has something to do with May's coordinating skills!"

"So, you still don't believe our argument. Fine. Let's just get back to the-" Solidad was cut off by the loud scream of one coordinator named May.

"ASH!! NO!!"

* * *

"And that's three strikes for the red trainer!" Nova said from her seat in the announcer's booth.

"According to the rules, after one trainer loses three Pokemon, we must now go into a 15-minute intermission, allowing the competitors to rest and reformulate their strategies," Tobi added.

"Folks, this would be a good time to take a trip to the nearest bathroom. There are bathrooms situated near all exits," Nova added.

"This would also be a good time to visit the concession stand at the lobby," Tobi added.

While the two female announcers blabbered on about random things like Ash's cheerleaders or having hot dogs or rice balls as snacks, a couple of girls, who didn't need to go to the bathroom nor the concession area, watched Ash's cheerleaders cheer him up.

"Look at those girls over there. I can't believe Ashy-boy's got his own personal cheerleading squad."

"They're doing that because they're in love with him. That's what Dawn told me."

"Who's Dawn?"

"She's the one with the blue hair."

"That girl over there? I see. She looks pretty. I wonder if I can pull that look off.

"Probably not. She's too young for you."

"Are you saying that I can't imitate her?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'll have you know that I can and I will."

"Really? Prove it."

"Fine! I will!" She quickly took out a jacket, a cap, and a hairnet. She lowered her voice to match the voice of a certain male. "Hey, Zoey! I've thought it over. Sure, I'll go out with you!" One of her Dittos transformed into a Pikachu and rested on the girl's shoulder.

Zoey facepalmed herself. "Oh no... I still can't believe I got fooled by that earlier."

"What's wrong, Zoey? I thought you said you dig me."

"Duplica, please stop. Why did you even decide to dress like Ash?"

Taking off her costume, Duplica said, "I just wanted to surprise Ashy-boy by dressing up like him as I always do whenever I see him."

"Why don't you dress up as someone else for a change?" Zoey asked the Mistress of Disguise. Then, she glanced at Brock, who was seated near Ash's cheering squad, and added, "Like Brock. You've probably met him already."

"I would, but like you and those cheerleaders over there, I like Ashy-boy a lot. I don't know why. He probably has some sort of _Ash Effect_ on me..."

"Ash Effect?"

"Yeah. Ash Effect. Just like that brand of men's perfume whose name I can't seem to recall. It's gotten to me. It's gotten to them. It's even gotten to you, too, Zoey," Duplica said.

"No way. He does _not_ have that Ash Effect of his on me," Zoey interjected.

A sly Duplica asked, "Then, why were you trying to ask me- I mean... _Ash_ out earlier?"

After a few moments of silence between the two, Zoey finally spoke. "Fine. He does have the Ash Effect on me."

* * *

Two brownish-red-headed girls walked into an Italian-themed living room. One of the girls was wearing a white beret while the other had a Baltoy hovering over her head.

"Hey! Thanks for showing me and my Baltoy around Alto Mare, Bianca," the girl with the Baltoy said. Her Baltoy cheered as well.

"Don't worry, Callista. It was my pleasure. I'm intrigued by your love of legends and ruins."

Callista said, "Thanks, Bianca. Your grandfather, Lorenzo, is a nice and knowledgeable person; however, it's kind of hard to get used to his... um... short fuse..."

"I understand. I get that a lot about grandpa," Bianca reassured Callista.

Callista looked at the TV that was in front of the Italian sofa. "By the way, you mentioned that you wanted to watch something on TV."

Getting the remote from the Italian coffee table, Bianca replied, "Yes, I did. It's the Sinnoh League Semi-final Match."

"Sinnoh League? Isn't Sinnoh way up north?" Callista asked.

Switching on the Italian-style TV, Bianca replied, "Yes it is, Callista."

Bianca changed the channel to Sinnoh Channel. "This is intense! Neither the green trainer's Charmeleon nor the red trainer's Monferno wants to let up!" boomed Nova's voice from the TV.

"Hey! I know him!" Callista exclaimed while pointing at the TV.

"Ash?"

"Yes! He's the one I told you about! He was with me when I searching for my first ruin!"

While blushing, Bianca asked, "He's the guy whom you thought was cute?!"

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"Yes, I do! He helped save Alt- um... my... Cat Pokemon from... uh... cat burglars! That's right! Cat burglars!" Bianca would have said that Ash helped save Alto Mare, but that would mean that she would have to reveal Latias' existence to Callista, and that was not what Lorenzo would want his granddaughter to do.

"Ok then... It looks like we missed half of the battle. I'm sorry for taking so long in the museum, Bianca."

"Don't worry. It's actually hard to find people who are interested in history these days."

"Amazing! The red trainer's Monferno finally takes down the green trainer's Charmeleon!" boomed Tobi's voice from the TV.

"Ash is an incredible trainer, isn't he?" Bianca said.

"Yeah... And he's cute, too," Callista added.

"You know what? I really can't believe that the gorgeous, hunky, cute guy you like so much was actually that guy," Bianca told Callista.

"I never said I thought he was gorgeous or hunky." Callista looked at her with a sly face, but that expression faded when a thought came into her mind. "Now that you mention it, he is kinda hunky."

"OH MY GOSH!! The green trainer's Pokemon manages to knock out the red trainer's Monferno in one swipe!"

"Come on. We're missing the battle!" Bianca beckoned to Callista.

Bianca was in the middle of handing the Italian-style finger-food serving bowl when she heard a knock on the door. "Wait a minute, Callista. I'll get the door." As soon as Bianca opened the door, she gasped as if she had seen a ghost... or a Pokemon who shouldn't be seen in public due to its status as a legend...

"Bianca? What's wrong?" Callista asked.

"Uh... I just remembered that it's my turn to do the dishes today! Wait here! It'll be quick!" Bianca said before slamming the door shut behind her. A moment later, Bianca popped her head back in and added, "... And help yourself to the chips on the Italian-style coffee table!"

* * *

Behind the door, Bianca was now face-to-face with... herself!

"Latias! What are you doing here?!" Bianca exclaimed, making sure that her voice was low enough so that only Latias, who was currently in Bianca Forme, could hear.

Latias looked at her.

"You can't be here! I have a guest!"

Latias had a sad expression on her face.

"Latias, you know what would happen if grandpa found out that you were here while we have a guest!"

An angry Latias glared at Bianca.

"No! I'm not hogging the TV so that I could gaze at Ash more!"

Latias glared.

"No I'm not!"

Latias glared again.

"No I'm not!"

Latias glared at Bianca yet again.

"I know we agreed to share Ash between the two of us, but this is an entirely different situation! We have a guest, and she's not supposed to know that you exist!"

Latias looked at Bianca.

"Look, I know that Callista is a nice person and all, but I can't just reveal your identity to her. Grandpa said so."

Latias pouted.

"That pout's not going to work this time, Latias. This is important. We can't break grandpa's rules."

Latias nodded sadly.

"I'm really sorry you couldn't watch the battle with me, but don't worry. It's Ash's semi-final match, which means if Ash loses this battle, he'll still have a chance to compete for third place. I'll make sure I'll get his battle recorded!"

Latias nodded, signifying that she understood what Bianca was driving at.

* * *

"Awesome! We're witnessing a see-saw battle here, folks!" boomed Tobi's voice from the TV.

"It seems as though both the Solaceon girl and the Pallet boy are evenly matched!" boomed Nova's voice from the TV.

While Bianca was gone, Callista was busy shifting her attention between the battle and the sketchbook which Bianca left on the Italian sofa. Some of the sketches depicted pictures of various Pokemon while a good number of sketches depicted Ash. Some of those pictures showed him with his Pikachu. A few sketches depicted Ash as an adult. A good number of sketches depicted the trainer either with a Pokemon whom she identified as a Latias or with Bianca herself. _Hm... She depicts Ash quite well in these sketches... I guess it's either she's in love with Ash or she's just a talented artist..._ Callista thought.

She turned the page to the next picture. The next picture, which depicted Ash and Bianca together, made her blush. Her nose also started to bleed. _Ok. Next page..._ Callista thought as she turned the page. This time, the new picture depicted Ash being kissed by Bianca and another Bianca. Only one of the Biancas in the sketch wore a white beret. Another noteworthy aspect of the picture was that the human subjects weren't deformed in any way. Callista thought, _Ok. She's definitely in love with Ash AND she's a talented artist._

She turned to the next page of Bianca's sketch book and found another sketch of Ash. This time, Ash was being kissed by a Pokemon. Callista identified this Pokemon to be a...

"... A Latias? Is Ash kissing a Latias in this picture? Isn't that a legendary Pokemon? Hm... I wonder-"

The door behind Callista creaked open and Bianca emerged from the doorway. After closing the door behind her, Bianca let out a long sigh. "It's a good thing I didn't have to play the Latios EX card on her..."

Holding up the sketchbook, Callista said, "Bianca, I've told you why I like Ash. Now, it's your turn."

"You've found my sketchbook, haven't you?"

"It was lying on the Italian sofa. I couldn't help myself. You really have a knack for this. Tell me. Am I looking at sketches or photographs?"

"Wow. I'm glad you like them."

"You're welcome. I really think you've captured Ash well in these sketches. Now, I wonder why some of the sketches with Ash in them have you in them as well?" Callista said, placing emphasis on her question.

Bianca's face paled, not because of Callista's question, but because of what she saw through a mirror that was beside the Italian-style TV. Callista watched as Bianca jumped over the Italian sofa and quickly turned the mirror over so that no one would be able to see the mirror's reflection.

Hoping that her friend wasn't on pot, Callista asked, "Bianca, is everything alright?"

Bianca tried to feign a smile. "Yes! Everything's all hunky-dory! Now, let's go watch Ash's battle!"

As Bianca walked towards the Italian sofa, she glared at a particular window. If she hadn't reversed the mirror, then the image of the window and a naughty Latias levitating behind the window in question would have been seen through the mirror.

* * *

"THIS IS IT, FOLKS!!" Tobi cried.

"BOTH SHINX AND PIKACHU LOOK WORN OUT!!" Nova cried.

"THEY BARELY HAVE ANY ENERGY TO CONTINUE!!" Tobi cried.

"THIS BATTLE HAS NOW TURNED INTO A STAND-OFF!!" Nova cried.

"A TEST OF WILLS!! A TEST OF LOYALTY!!" Tobi cried.

"WHO WILL REMAIN STANDING?! SHINX OR PIKACHU?!" Nova cried.

"ONLY TIME CAN TELL!!" both Nova and Tobi cried.

The two female announcers were right. Only time can tell before one of the two Pokemon on the arena will succumb to its weakness and fall in defeat. The outcome of this round will decide who will move on to the finals. Everyone thought that everything was on the line for Ash, but-

"_Shinx..._"

"SHINX IS UNABLE TO BATTLE!! THE WINNER OF THE SEMI-FINAL MATCH IS ASH AND PIKACHU!!"

As the crowd cheered and as the announcers commentated on the victory of the red trainer, Ash ran into the arena to pick up its most loyal partner. The green trainer, with her Shinx in her arms, walked to the middle of the arena. Ash, the red trainer, did the same. The green trainer placed her Shinx on the ground while Pikachu hopped off Ash's arms and sat beside Shinx. The green trainer extended her arm. As most of the spectators speculated, she was offering the red trainer a congratulatory hand shake.

Meanwhile, Nova was paying a concessionaire for her lemon iced tea. Walking back to her seat in the announcer's box, Nova grabbed her microphone. "Man, watching a battle as heated as this sure makes me thirsty. Hey Tobi, what did I miss?"

"Nothing much. The green trainer just offered a congratulatory hand shake to the red trainer," Tobi commented.

"A hand shake... A symbol of friendship..." Nova began to say before taking a sip of her lemon iced tea.

"Of rivalry..." Tobi added.

"Of honor..." Nova added before taking big gulps of her drink. When she turned her attention back to the pair on the battlefield, she noticed something that could have made her jaw drop; that is, if there wasn't iced tea in her mouth. Nova did the only thing that she could do...

Tobi added, "And of good sportsmansh-"

... And that was facing the person beside you and covering her with lemon iced tea that she spat out due to shock...

Tobi let out a little laugh as if she didn't get spat on by Nova. After shutting off her microphone, Tobi asked her color commentating colleague, "Nova, say it, don't spray... it..." but then, she noticed that Nova's attention was back on the battlefield. Her jaw was now dropped since she no longer had iced tea in her mouth. Curious, Tobi turned her attention to the battlefield...

"Ok... I didn't see that one coming..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the front row, Ash's cheerleading squad was in the middle of building a human pyramid while cheering a victory cheer.

"NO ONE DOES IT LIKE KETCHUM CA-"

While being one of the pyramid's two supports, Macey decided to gaze at Ash, her true love, when she noticed...

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!! WHOA!! UMF!!" Macey lost the feeling in her limbs and the human pyramid toppled over.

"Macey!" Casey cried.

"Thanks for ruining the pyramid!" Dawn angrily cried, but Macey didn't listen to her. Dawn began waving her hand in front of Macey's eyes, yet the girl in question refused to budge.

"That's weird. Hey Casey, help me out here-" Dawn was cut off when she noticed that Baseball Girl was also frozen on the spot. "Macey, Casey, this isn't funny anymore! Humph! Why aren't you two-" Then, Dawn decided to check out the battlefield, since that's what Casey and Macey were looking at.

"Oh... My... Gosh..." was what Dawn managed to say before falling to the floor and taking a one-way trip to La-La-Land.

Brock sighed. _I knew they wouldn't take it well..._

* * *

Meanwhile, at a famous Shamouti Island spa...

_Wow, I can't believe I'm massaging Ms. Melody! I'd better take a good look at her while I still can!_ Melody's masseur thought to himself. He decided to lean closer to the festival maiden when...

"WHAT THE-?!" Melody was so surprised by the scene shown on TV that her body jerked up and the back of her head hit the perverted masseur square on the-

"OUCH!! MY NOSE!! THE PAIN!!" cried the unlucky masseur.

And all Misty and her sisters could do was laugh...

* * *

A prolonged beeping sound was being emitted by a medical device. A Bayleaf laid on a bed. She had swirls in her eyes.

"Chansey! Chansey Chansey! (Nurse! We're losing her!)" Chansey cried out to the nurse who was standing beside her.

"Abra. Abra Abra Abra Abra. (Forget it. She's probably in a coma.)"

The rude Abra got _doubleslapped_ by Chansey.

* * *

"Bianca, I'm hom- WHAT THE-?!" Lorenzo cried as he entered the living room. It seems as though Bianca and Callista have fainted due to shock. "I wonder what happened to-" Lorenzo was cut off when he heard loud voices from outside...

"Hey! It's a Latias!"

"It's fainted!"

"Let's catch it!"

"YEAH!!"

* * *

A loud, cracking sound was heard. May's munching halted. She stared blankly at the TV.

"May, are you alright?" Solidad asked May; however, she received no reply from the brunette cutie.

"Poke her, hun!" Harley told Drew.

"Why me?!" Drew asked.

"Because," Harley replied.

"Because what?" Drew asked.

"Just _because_," Harley said.

"Fine. If it will make you shut up," Drew said. Then, he walked up to May and started to poke her slowly. "Hey! She's not moving!" Drew proceeded to poke her faster. "This is so much fun!" Because of that, Drew started to poke the blue-eyed cutie even faster. "Harley, you should try this!"

"I don't think so, hun. I know my limits," Harley told Drew.

"Harley, she's not even- OUCH!!"

Apparently, without removing her gaze from the TV, May smacked Drew's arm really hard.

"HEY!! THAT WAS MY HAIR-FLICKING HAND!! OUCH!!"

Apparently, without removing her gaze from the TV again, May took Drew's other hand and bent his fingers.

"OUCH!! THAT WAS MY OTHER HAIR-FLICKING- OUCH!!"

Apparently, without removing her gaze from the TV yet again, May harmed Drew... again...

Solidad sighed. "I'll get the iodine..."

* * *

_Just as Scott said..._

We find our Salon Cutie slumped against a tree near her favorite lake. After witnessing the events unfold on her TV, Anabel left the comforts of her home to be alone...

_It looks like you can sense feelings now, Ash. If only you sensed my feelings for you._

She wiped a tear off her face.

_At least he's happy... She's lucky to have-_

SPLASH!!

"HELP!! I -gulp- CAN'T -gulp- SWIM!!" Anabel snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the cries of help. She looked up and saw a white-cloth-hat-wearing guy who was about to drown any minute if she didn't do something...

* * *

"Anabel, where are you?!" Greta called out, "You said you'd be in your room! This isn't funny, Anabel! You're scaring me!" Greta began to worry for Anabel's sake. Images of Anabel's self demise began to flood her head when she saw the Maiden in question getting out of the lake. At first, she thought that Anabel tried to drown herself; however, she noticed a familiar person whose arm was hung over Anabel's shoulder.

Any romance fanfiction reader would know that when you see a boy and a girl who seem to be too close to each other, you should leave them alone. Any romance fanfiction reader would know that by leaving them alone, you give them the chance to get to know each other and possibly become a couple later on.

But Greta was not a reader of romance fanfiction...

"Dino, you finally made it to the Battle Tower! Oish!"

* * *

Pirating Zoey's smile, Duplica asked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Smiling, Zoey replied, "Looks like _she's_ got the Ash Effect on _him_ this time..."

* * *

"Congratulations," the girl in cyan said as she walked up to the victor of the match and offered him a congratulatory handshake.

"You weren't bad yourself," the boy in blue told her.

"Thanks. It means a lot, coming from you."

The girl looked into his eyes. She remembered the day that they met. They both started out on bad terms, but that rivalry ended on a note of _friendship_. The key word here is _friendship_. It wasn't easy to tell, but the girl had developed feelings for the boy ever since he saved her from an untimely demise... More than once... Yes. _More than once..._ Who does this guy think he is? Superman? Sadly, he only saw her as a _frien_-

"Hey."

"What is it?"

The boy in blue reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, heart-shaped box. "I want you to have this."

The girl in cyan reluctantly accepted the boy's present.

Watching her open his present, the boy trembled with fear. Thoughts of rejection flooded into his mind.

The girl gasped loudly.

The boy heard the loud gasp. What happened? What did he do wrong? He carefully followed the instructions that his dark-skinned friend gave him. Yes, his brown-skinned friend knew. Did he give her the wrong box? Did the chocolate go bad? Did he write the wrong name on the card? Will she kill him for embarrassing her in front of millions of people? All the boy could do was to close his eyes tightly and to hope that her wrath wouldn't be too painful.

He could feel it. He could feel her arm hovering close to his neck. He braced himself for the worst.

Her arms are now touching his shoulders. It's just a matter of time before she gives him a big slap on the cheek...

3...

2...

1...

...

There was no slap. No punch. Neither a surprise uppercut nor a kick in the crotch. Hoping that she won't poke him in the eyes, he opened his eyes, and what he saw could have killed him right there on the spot. Her body was pressed against his. Her head rested on his shoulder. Her arms were tightly wrapped around his body. He could feel her cyan-colored hair brush against his face and her breath blow past his neck.

The boy didn't know what to do now, but before he could decide on anything, he realized that his arms were already wrapped around her waist and that his head was already resting on her shoulder. It was good, and he knew it. He tightened his grip on her, bringing them closer as possible. Past all the bickering and her masculine demeanor, the boy found his girl, and she felt the same way...

Despite being a girl herself, she doesn't know much about romance. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to react. All she could do was to do what _he_ would do. She listened to her heart, and her heart screamed for her to hug him... To hold on to him as tightly as how he held on to her back then...

Her head told her otherwise. It told her to let go. She was hugging him in public. Would she listen? No, she wouldn't. It felt good, and with him returning the embrace, this whole thing felt even better. She never expected him to do something this daring in front of an audience. Who could blame her? _No one_ expected him to do _that_ in front of an audience. Anyway, it didn't matter to her now. At least she now knows that the apple of her eyes sees her as more than just another apple in the bunch...

* * *

A/N: (Author's Nook)

LunarAska: I finally finished it! Yes! I finally wrote a Morpheusshipping fanfic! For those of you who don't know, Morpheusshipping is the belief that Satoshi and Aoi make a great couple. Who is Aoi? She's the tomboy who appeared during DP's Summer School arc.

If you guys are asking why I didn't use Aoi's name in the story, then let me tell you this: It is because I'm using the English names of the characters and I wanted everything to be uniform. I could have used the Japanese names, but some of the Jap names didn't spark my interest (Example: Macey = Moe).

I started writing this before the Lickilicky episode was revealed. Prior to the unveiling of the episode title, Aoi was assumed to be a trainer, so I made her a trainer and a competitor in the Sinnoh Conference. Right now, with the Lickilicky episode already shown in Japan, it is unknown if she is a breeder like her parents or a trainer like everyone else.

Basically, this story is all about the girls who have been canonically and fandomically paired up with Ashy-boy. They talk about their secret crush while they watch him compete in the Sinnoh Conference. These girls will be in for a big surprise when the semi-final match is over...

I'm too lazy to explain some parts of the story, so if you have any questions, quirks, or violent reactions, then feel free to do so in your review. I'll try to answer it. That's where the "Reply to Review" button comes in.

Anyway, I hope you all liked it!


End file.
